The Robo-King
by Pain e Panic
Summary: Ultra Magnus was telling them how they are destined to be sparkmate, but Smokescreen and Bumblebee were too concentrate to find a way to get rid of him and finally going to visit the Predacons Graveyard to listen to him. A Predacons Graveyard! How cool it sounded at that age. SmokescreenXBee, implied non-con MegatronxBee
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Transformers, and neither the Lion King, but I love both._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee is scouting for energon. Yeah, just scouting. He is NOT running from his leader, not at all.<p>

Ok, maybe a little bit. But said leader is completely mad, and had decided Bee will be his queen. For the moment all Bee can do is go out for some scouting… But being alone just bring back old memory. In this moment is body is exploring the desolated peripheries of Cybertron, but is mind is back in time.

Ultra Magnus was telling them how they are destined to be spark mate, but Smokescreen and Bumblebee were too concentrate to find a way to get rid of him and finally going to visit the Predacons Graveyard to listen to him. A Predacons Graveyard! How cool it sounded at that age. So they just brushed the older mech, their guardian, of with a "Yuck! I can't marry him. he's my friend. " "Yeah. It'd be too weird."

Ultra Magnus replied with something like "Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition...going back generations." but Bee was too concentrate on Smokescreen mimicked Ultra Magnus during these last words, attempting to not laugh, to let those words sink in.

Anyway, they manage to got rid of him and ran to the graveyard and in hindsight that wasn't they brightest plan. Fortunately king Optimus Prime, leader of all the bots in the Primus Lands of Cybertron, father of Smokescreen, saved their sorry youngs asses from that creepy Decepticons, thanks to Ultra Magnus who had gone to alert him.

Bumblebee sigh, the memories of his best friend still hurt. He cannot forget that tragic morning, when Megatron, brother of the king, ran at Primus Rock with the bad break that Smokescreen was killed by a stampede of a large herd of cyberwildebeest, and that also Optimus perished in the attempt of rescue the youngling.

From that tragic day Megatron was the new leader, and his Decepticons came to Primus Lands, consuming all the energon and attaching all the autobot. They hadn't the capability of the Autobots to live in harmony with Primus gifts, and now all the bot are paying the price.

For this reason Bee is scouting, to find other gifts, other energon, and safe his kith and kin.

And ok, he is also trying to put as much distance as he can between himself and his leader, who touched him in a way that still make him feel dirty, even after two days and multiple washes.

A little voice in his mind says that he can just keep going, and never go back. But he can recognize that voice, is the same that keeps telling him that Smokescreen is alive, a delusional voice, that's all.

He knows he cannot leave, because he cannot leave behind Ultra Magnus or Arcee, and Arcee barely survived to her spark mate and her sparkling deaths, he cannot betray her, or let her down.

He cannot, and yes, he will bring back energon, and everything will be fine.

_(how is delusional now?)_

_(silence, you are not helping)_

_(At least I bring some comfort)_

Everything is gonna be fine.

Suddenly he freeze, his sensors capturing something.

Slinky he come closer, and recognize a Wrecker. This kin leave Primus Lands before Optimus became king, how this one survive? he should have for sure a energon cave.

Bee quietly watch it, decide he is fast and nimble enough to catch and interrogate him.

He snap, catch the bigger mech, but is opponent just throw him and start to run screaming for someone called "Smokey".

Mmm... this gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>So, just to be clear:<p>

Mufasa = Optimus Prime

Simba = Smokescreen

Nala = Bumblebee

Sarabi = Arcee

Scar = Megatron

Hyenas = Decepticons

Zazu = Ultra Magnus

Timon = Wheel-jack

Pumba = Bulkhead

Rafiki = Ratchet


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very long chapter!  
>I own nothing, just an insane passion for Transformers and Lion King.<p>

last note, even if all of you already are confident with this convention:

"bla" speak

/bla/ BB speak

(Bla) BB tought

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>A colorful mech is suddenly in on Bumblebee and start to attack him.<p>

They fight, they are almost at the same level but Bee is a little bit better. He can be a scout but he was trained to be a warrior. He was trained with Smokescreen, and in their sparring session Bee alway managed to pin the other youngling to the ground. Just like he pin the other mech now. But now is not a sparring session, now is Bee fighting to survive to the attack of the taller mech.

The Wrecker he was chasing look at them from the corner of Bee field of view. And he is not alone… Wreckers decided to live a peaceful life way before Optimus became king, so the only threat is the mech Bee just defeat.

Bee look at him now and that is not possible!

Before he can say anything the other mech, the taller one, the one that has the same optics and the same -shitty- combat skills of his long lost best friend, the one the Wreckers call "Smokey", this mech just look at the yellow mech and ask: "Bumblebee? Is it really you? "

_/Smokescreen? How did you.. where did you come from ... we think you're dead…. he told us you're dead/_

"Whoah!, Bee, slow down, what happened at your voice? what happened to you?"

_/what happened to me? Smokescreen, it's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone...What it means to me./_ even if he is talking through beeps and chirp the pain in his voice make Smokey' spark shrink.

"Bee…"

_/but doesn't matter now! You're alive. And that means... you're the king!/_

(and I will be free from him, from his servos all over my plates, from his..)

(STOP IT, stop it NOW, you cannot lost yourself in those memories! You find Smokescreen)

(I told you that him still alive!)

(oh, shut up!)

"King? Pbbb. Kid, have you got your mech crossed." is the unrequited comment of the shorter Wrecker. But at least is a reasonable reaction. The other one reaction is way weird!

He is just drops at Smokescree's pedes and he's noisily kissing it: " King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet" Smokescreen is trying to stop it, meanwhile the other one just says:"Bulkhead, it's not "gravel," it's "grovel" And don't; he's not the king. " and turning to the younger bot " Are ya?"

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be. But, that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?"

Now Smokescreen become defensive "Look Wheel-jack, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!" the other, Wheel-jack, seems a little bit too enthusiastic to Bee… (Maybe I should save Smokey…)

_/Could you guys ... excuse us for a few minutes?/_ It will not be easy, of course

"Hey, whatever he has to say, he can say in front of us. Right, Smokescreen? "

(Smokescreen, help me here) "Hmm…." (Come 'on) "Maybe you'd better go".

Wheel-jack doesn't seems too happy "It starts. You think you know a guy... " but at least they leaves…

(Well, now I just need to convince him to save us)

(if you was good enough you shouldn't have to be saved by him)

(but I'm not good enough, am I?)

(you are good just to take it, he said, to give me heirs, he said and his servosAndHisMouthAnd … oh Primus, don't let me remember! )

"…bee….. Bumblebee?" oh, the yellow mech realize he get lost in his mind again, and seems that the other one try to call him couple of times.

_/Sorry, just zoned out/_

"I noticed… Are you ok? I mean, you know, with your voice gone and all the rest… " (you didn't grow any delicacy, didn't you?) Bumblebee just sigh

_/You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Primus Rock?/_

"Well, I just ... needed to get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great! "

_/ We've really needed you at home./_

"No one needs me."

_/Yes we do! You're the king./_

"BumbleBee, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Megatron is."

_/Smokescreen, he let the decepticons take over the Primus Lands!/ "What?" /Everything's destroyed. There's no energon, no oil. Smokescreen, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve./_

"I can't go back"

Bee cannot decide if it hurts more the pain in the optics of his friend or the betrayal sensation he caused with his word

_/ Why?/_

"You wouldn't understand."

_/What wouldn't I understand?/_

Bee is preparing himself for a fight, or for a yelling match…

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Ok, now Bee is confused

_/What?/_

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry?"

The urge to fight is there, but also the disappointment is start to grow

_/Because it's your responsibility!/_

"Well, what about you? you left."

_/I left to find help! And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope./_

(my only hope, how you cannot see it? we grow apart so much? in the past you'd read me like data pad!)

"Sorry"

Urge to fight, disappointment, and, worst than everything else, loss

_/What's happened to you? You're not the Smokescreen I remember./_

"You're right; I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

_/No, just disappointed/_ he spare the other from the list…

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father"

_/Good. At least one of us does/_

That's it. Smokescreen is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he angrily turn into BumbleBee at his words"Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through."

Smokescreen turn and leave, and Bumblebee just give up, curl himself in a ball and start to cry.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>thanks to who follow and who put this in favorites.<p>

witch08: thank you, I'm very glad you catch it! I was in the theatre and I was like: Oh Gosh, everything fit! I had to write it!

I hope I'm not offending anyone with the themes or for play a little bit with a masterpiece like the lion king!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a very long chapter!  
>I own nothing, just an insane passion for Transformers and Lion King.<p>

last note, even if all of you already are confident with this convention:  
>"Bla" speak<br>/Bla/ Bee speak  
>(Bla) thought<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Smokescreen's rage disappears fast enough, and now he's ready to admit he really missed his Bumblebee.<p>

(So many things to tell him

But how to make him see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

He'd turn away from me)

But, Bumblebee was wrong, he cannot go back.

(What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past.)

He really needs Optimus advice now, and he misses his dad now way more than usual, so he looks up at the stars and yell:

"You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not.

And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

There are tears in his optics now, but he cannot allow himself to cry. The mumble from a old mech nearby distracts and annoys him, but when he moves away, the other one follows him. Suddenly a wrench hits Smockscreen head.

"Creepy old mech. Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

"The question is: Whooo... are you?"

Smokescreen is startled, then sigh: "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

" Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret."

He pulls Smokscreen's head over to whisper into his ear.

He starts to mumble again in old cybertronian language into the youngling's ear and laughs.

"Enough already old one. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

" It means you are a baboon- and I'm not." Then he hit again the younger mech with his wrench.

"I think... you're a little confused"

"Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are."

"Oh, and I suppose you know?"

"Sure do; you're Optimus's boy"

Smokescreen cannot suppress his surprise "You knew my father?"

"Correction- I know your father."

"I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago."

"Nope. Wrong again! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Ratchet, he knows the way. Come on!"

Ratchet leads him on one energon pool. "Look down there."

Smokescreen release a disappointed sigh:

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

"Noo. Look harder."

Ratchet motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Smokescreen's reflection; they resolve into Optimus's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard. "You see, he lives in you."

And suddenly the reflection speak: "Smokescreens, you have forgotten me" "no!"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, young one. You are more than what you have become. Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."

After that the image of Optimus starts to fade

Remember who you are.

" No. Please! Don't leave me."

Ratchet surprises Smokescreen speaking: "What was THAT?

The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

Ratchet smile "Ahhh. Change is good."

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Another wrench hit the younger mech's head "Oww! Jeez- What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!"

" Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it."

The fourth wrench fly towards Smokey's head, but this time he ducks.

"Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your wrenches."

"No, no, no, no! Not the wrenches!"

Smokescreen grabs some wrenches from the older and tossed them aside. As the older mech go to collect them, he starts running off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" And mumbling at himself and shaking his head he sighs "youngling..."

* * *

><p>Wheel-jack isn't happy, not at all.<p>

Yesterday that yellow mech arrived and he could tell nothing will be the same now.

He spoke with Bulkhead, but his friend couldn't help him, sometime Bulkhead was so clueless...

(I can see what's happening

(What?)

And they don't have a clue

(Who?)

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

(Oh.)

{In a sarcastic mock-French accent}

Ze sweet caress of twilight

{Back to normal, but still sarcastic}

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air)

At the end, just before they went to sleep, he manage to convince the other Wrecker

(And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history

In short, our pal is doomed)

He really hope to wake up and find the yellow bot gone, but it's seems unlikely, especially since is the said yellow bot the one that wakes him up ...

/_Hey. Hey, wake up. Have you guys seen Smokescreen?/_

"I thought he was with you."

/ _He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?/_

Ratchet appears from who-knows-where "You won't find him here. The king... has returned."

/_I can't believe it._

_He's gone back./_

Wheel-jack isn't sure if he is following the conversation, he's just wakes up few seconds ago, sue him for the slow reboot... "Gone back? What do you mean? "

/_Smokescreen's gone to challenge Megatron/._

"Who?"

/_Megatron, his mad uncle/_

"Oh, there were one in every family, you know, they're just a problem for the thanksgiving dinner"

/_No, he's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king/_

"Ohhh"

/_He will need my help/_

"Bumblebee, a word before you leave.."

/_Sure thing Ratchet/_

"Are you sure you are ready to face Megatron? You are still recovering..."

Ratchet was the first to find Bee after Megatron 'incident', and he help the youngling to set with his new voice box and he still trying to help with the nightmares -memories- of the assault. He knows the yellow mech isn't ready, but he recognise that he cannot leave behind his long lost love.

/_He needs me, I have to go/_

Ratchet sign and shacking his head, "younglings..."

* * *

><p>Smokescreen slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays.<p>

/_Smokescreen, wait up! /_

Bee join the other mech on the edge of the cliff. They spend few second remembering how colourful the view used to be.

/..._It's awful, isn't it?/_

" I didn't want to believe you."

/ _What made you come back?/_

" I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

/ _I will./_

" It's gonna be dangerous."

Bee just smiles, remembering their little tour in the Spacecraft Graveyard so many years before. That time Bee was the one concerned with the danger of the trip, and now he give to the other mech the same answer Smokescreen himself give him that time:

/_Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha./_

" I see nothing funny about this."

"What are you doing here?" Only now Smokescreen notices the other two mech, too distracted first by the desolation of the landscape and after by the brightest and lovable optics he ever see.

(Don't go there, Bee is gorgeous but you cannot aspires to his spark, not with your past)

Bulkhead' bowing distracts him

"At your service, my liege"

Wheel-jack seems a little bit more cautious: "Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?"

"Yes, 'jack; this is my home"

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Smokey, if it's important to you,

{bows} we're with you to the end."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

so, just to be clear:  
>Mufasa = Optimus Prime<br>Simba = Smokescreen  
>Nala = Bumblebee<br>Sarabi = Arcee  
>Scar = Megatron<br>Hyenas = Decepticons  
>Zazu = Ultra Magnus<br>Timon = Wheel-jack  
>Pumba = Bulkhead<br>Rafiki = Ratchet


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, just an insane passion for Transformers and Lion King.

last note, even if all of you already are confident with this convention:  
>"Bla" speak<br>/Bla/ Bee speak  
>(Bla) thought<p>

* * *

><p>Smokescreen. Bumblebee, Wheel-jack, and Bulkhead sneaking up to the edge of Primus Rock. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of Decepticons.<p>

Wheel-jack looks horrified: "Decepticons?! I hate Decepticons!"

"Come on, Wheel-jack- you guys have to create a diversion"

"What?!"

Thanks to Wheel-jack's and Bulkhead's diversion, Smokescreen and Bumblebee snuck in, avoiding all the Decepticons on their route.

Smokescreen asks Bee to go and looking for Arcee, Smokey's mother. The idea of the yellow mech alone in the Decepticons territory scared Smokescreen, but he has to face Megatron, and that seems way more dangerous.

He finds the tyrant on the top of Primus rock, the highest building of their hometown. Megatron is speaking with someone out of Smokey's field of view, but he doesn't need to see the other mech, he can recognize his mum's voice even after all this years.

His mum is saying that no, there are no more energon.

"No! You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Primus Land."

Smokey can hears the madness in his uncle voice, and he knows his mother is hearing the same, but she keeps trying to make the other mech understand.

"We're not going anywhere"

Arcee's answer is full of her regality: "Then you have sentenced us to death"

"Then so be it"

Now Smokescreen can understand why Bumblebee seems so scared of Megatron.

"You can't do that" Arcee's tone now is disgusted.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want"

"If you were half the king Optimus was you would nev—"

When Megatron hits Arcee, knocking her to the ground, Smokescreen cannot resists anymore, and shows himself, and shields his mum from Megatron.

Arcee is now delighted "Smokescreen? You're alive? How can that be?"

Smokescreen knew he was going to front a lot of question, but this seems too early to him "It doesn't matter; I'm home" ok, lets try to avoid the question a little bit longer, and go for more weighty business: "The choice is yours, Megatron. Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Smokescreen? "

" That's not gonna work, Megatron. I've put it behind me"

"And have THEY put it behind them?"

_/Smokescreen, what is he talking about?/_ Smokescreen didn't notice before the approach of Bee on the next celling, but now he can see he assembles a big group of Autobots, mechs who he recognizes as his father's friends and followers.

Megatron's smirk give Smokescreen the creeps. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Smokescreen, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Optimus's death!"

All the attendees are concentrating on Smokescreen now. "It was an accident" that sounds weak at least.

"If it weren't for you, Optimus would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No"

"Then you're GUILTY!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!"

"Oh, Smokescreen, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!"

Smokescreen isn't sure how Megatron managed that, but one moment he was on the Primus Rock top, moving backwards, the moment after he was falling, and his hands somehow manage to find a grip on the edge. He hears Bumblebee yelling his name, his fear and dread clear even in his beep and chirp tones. He cannot see him from his position, but he cannot fail him again, especially since he doesn't understand yet how bad he fails him the first time.

All this thoughts vanishes when Megatron speaks again: "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." The tyrant get closer: "And here's MY little secret: I killed Optimus, I took your place as king and I fraged that yellow mate of yours… he screamed so much, till the moment I ripped off his vocalizer"

Smokescreen's spark almost stop, all this years spent feeling guilty for his dad, and now the knowledge that if he hadn't run, he would have saved Bee from Megatron.

His Bee, his best friend and probably first crush, attacked, scarred, mutilated from this monster.

His red rage swallows everything, and he jumps on the tyrant, starting a violent fight. At the end he manage to pin him on the Primus Rock ceiling, and order him to confess his crimes "Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the beholdllgkkk!"

Smokescreen patiences run low, and he starts to choke Megatron.

"All right. All right. I did it"

"So they can hear you"

"I killed Optimus!" is not all the truth, but he can imagine Bee would prefers haven't every mech knows his story…

Anyway there is no time, as the Autobots come closer to kill Megatron. Decepticons counterattack, but the rage of the Autobots and their team play allow this group to prevail.

The final match between Megatron and Smokescreen leaves Megatron injured, but Smokescreen cannot kill him. He leaves him at the (lack of) mercy of the Decepticons, whom revolt against him, and kill him before leave Primus Land for good.

When Bee arrives on the top of Primus Rock, plates scarred and dent from his own fight against the Decepticons, he finds Smokescreen looking down from he celling of the building.

_/Thank you for save all us/_

"I doesn't deserve you gratitude, and I has to apologize with you"

_/What's all about?/_

"I leave you, and I wasn't here when he attack you and I didn't save you and I'm so sorry, so sorry, Bee, please forgive me, can you forgive me Bee?Even if I don't deser—"

/_stop, stop now… Breath, Smokey, breath with me… in … and out….. ok, we are ok, it wasn't your fault, I wasn't able to defend myself, and it not your fault, and I wish you never hear about that…/_

They are both crying, they hug on the highest building of their hometown, the town they just saved, they should be grown up mechs but they just act like the younglings they are forced to stop to be.

But they are together, and the tyrant is dead, and they have all the time to heal.

In two years from now they will end the Primus Land reconstruction, in three they will be ready to became spark mate, and in four they will be parents of a healthy youngling, next king of Primus Land, but now, they just enjoy the reciprocal company.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

thank you all for follow till the end.


End file.
